


Nullified

by Otletes



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: All the swearing, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Frisk, Psychological Trauma, Swearing, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otletes/pseuds/Otletes
Summary: What if when Frisk fell into the underground they had a completely different ability than being able to reset? What if instead they could 'nullify', make people not notice them, or others, and stop magic attacks from forming properly. What if they stayed in the underground for far longer, learning to use their new abilities to survive? What if they have no intention of returning to the surface and decide to just... make a life for themself in the underground? Oh, and what if it all took place in Underfell?Basically I got an idea in my head and decided to write it. This is basically going to be very self-indulgent, but I figured others may like it as well, no idea where this is going to go, but I hope others will enjoy it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nullified

Frisk let out a soft whimper as they pushed themself up from the bed of flowers they had fallen into. They looked around, seeing nothing, but a dark room, the only bit of color was the bright yellow flowers under them and their blue and purple shirt. The only source of light was the sun coming in from the hole they had fallen through and as they looked up they felt all of the blood drain from their face as they realized how far they had fallen.

Shivering Frisk quickly rubbed at their eyes, trying to stave off the tears that wanted to fall. They wouldn’t cry, it wouldn’t do them any good to cry! They knew that! They didn’t cry when their mom called them a freak, they wouldn’t cry now. Taking a deep breath they stepped out of the bed of flowers and looked down at their scraped knees. They stung a bit and had a steady trickle of blood, but it wasn’t too bad.

Looking around again they wondered what they should do. Should they find help? But… letting out a sigh they hesitantly made their way towards what looked like a doorway. They should really try to get help, even if adults were mean they would at least help. Peeking into the next room they frowned at how dark it was. They couldn’t see anything!

They shifted uncomfortably and then straightened their shoulders. Frisk was brave! They could walk through a dark room! They hadn’t ever even really been that afraid of the dark!

So gathering all of the courage they had, the small twelve year old marched into the nearly pitch black room in front of them. 

It didn’t take long for Frisk to realize they had made a horrible mistake. The flower, Flowey, that had appeared in front of them hadn’t seemed to be mean, right up until he attacked them. Now they were scrambling backwards as more pellets came flying at them. 

_Need to get away! Need to hide!_ They felt tears starting to slip down their face as they clutched at their bleeding arm. Flowey just laughed when they tripped.

Frisk turned, tears streaming faster down their face as pellets floated in the air around them. They didn’t want to die. The pellets started to move closer. They wanted to disappear… Flowey’s laughing became wild and even more scary than it had already been. If they could just disappear… they would be safe… they needed to DISAPPEAR!

“Huh…” Flowey sounded confused. Frisk started as the pellets vanished and the flower tilted his head to the side. “Wha… hm…” Suddenly Flowey disappeared underground, leaving Frisk alone.

They stared at the spot that he had been in, wondering what had just happened. Before they could figure it out though they were completely overcome with exhaustion and passed out before they could even try to understand what was going on. 

That was how Frisk experienced what happens when you overtax your magic for the first time. And it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

* * *

  
  


Frisk woke several hours later, blinking awake to a completely dark room. It took them a few moments to remember what had happened, but the aches and pains in their body where certainly a quick reminder. They shakily got to their feet and hurried across the room and through a door. On the other side there was more light, which made them let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they were more afraid of the dark than they thought. 

Sitting down against the wall a good ways away from the door they looked over their injuries. Everything had luckily stopped bleeding, but they were now covered in dry blood and it was very uncomfortable. Their clothes were pretty much completely ruined, with all of the holes and blood. 

Sniffling, they thought about what had happened. Flowey had seemed nice, but he wasn’t. They should have known better. They already knew that people could be bad even if they seemed nice. They knew that! So how could they have been so stupid! They couldn’t trust people, not before they got to properly know them. Rubbing away the tears they pulled their knees to their chest and _thought_.

Frisk had always been a pretty smart kid and they knew that Flowey wouldn’t have just… stopped. Something had made him stop… and then they had passed out. Those had to be related right? Frowning they rubbed at their grumbling stomach. It would be a lot easier to think if they had some food, but where would they even find something to eat?

Before they could think harder on that they heard footsteps. 

Panic shot through them and they stared at the door across the room that the footsteps were coming from. _No, no, no!_

They quickly looked around, trying to find something to hide behind, but there was nothing! There was no place to hide under the stairs! There were no alcoves! What did they do? What did they _do_?! 

As the footsteps got closer and their panic shot higher the only thing that passed through their head was: _disappear_.

A large goat like monster walked through the doorway. Frisk had a hand pressed against their mouth and nose as they held their breath, even though they knew it wouldn’t help, they were out in the open, the monster would see them! They were going to die!

But the oddest thing happened. The monster looked right past them. She had looked around the room, had looked right at them! But she hadn’t seen them. She walked right by them and through the door to the dark room. 

Frisk was staring straight ahead with wide eyes when they felt something like a tugging feeling in the center of their chest closely followed by exhaustion. It wasn’t enough to make them pass out this time and they took full advantage of that. Quickly they ran through the still open door that the monster had come in through and looked around. The next room was smaller than the previous one and there was a stone door.

Letting out a frustrated whine Frisk looked at the buttons on the ground and then at the sign hanging on the wall. Walking up to it they struggled to read through their panic. 

**_Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road._ **

What did that even mean!? They wanted to yell in frustration, but didn’t dare call that much attention to themself. They just needed to think! They were smart! Their teachers always said so! They could figure it out!

Bouncing from foot to foot they read, and reread the sign. _Walk not the middle road…_ They looked at the buttons and chewed on their lip. Six buttons… four on the outside… two in the middle… They really hoped they were right. They stepped on the four outside buttons and then hesitantly flipped the switch. 

The door opened and Frisk almost cried in relief. Quickly running through the door they looked around. There were two bridges going over two little rivers, at the end of the room were several spikes. Before they could take more than a few steps they heard footsteps again. Not giving themself time to think Frisk ran to the first bridge and slipped into the water. Finding handholds on the underside of the bridge they held on for dear life, their feet barely scraping the ground as the current threatened to sweep them out of their hiding place. 

It didn’t take long for the footsteps to make their way over the bridge. The monster crossing was muttering to herself as well. “Wonder who… should find them… shouldn’t be following me… bad… bad… bad…” A slightly hysterical edge was creeping into the voice as it passed by.

Frisk stayed in the cold water for a long time, making absolutely sure that the monster was gone before they climbed out. Shivering they made their way to the wall next to the spikes and sat down. The adrenaline that had been sustaining them fading. They were so tired… they didn’t want to sleep… what if the monster came back? But it didn’t matter. They were already well on their way to passing out yet again. 

* * *

  
  


This time Frisk woke with a jerk. Already panicking as they looked around, needing to know that they were safe. There was no one. The room was empty. 

Taking a deep breath they crawled over to the river and cupped some water into their mouth. After their impromptu swim earlier they at least weren’t covered in so much blood. After their drink they took a closer look around, hoping to find something, anything, to eat. There were some vines on the walls… they didn’t want to eat those, but they would if they had to. And after ten minutes of searching it seemed that they would have to. 

They were hesitant, but they ended up eating several leaves, too hungry to care that much about how they tasted. After eating enough to make their stomach stop complaining so much they turned their attention to the spikes. The puzzle didn’t take them long to figure out since there was a worn path to two of the switches in the room.

With all the caution of a far too wary twelve year old, Frisk made their way through the next room. It was empty except for a pile of burnt something. It looked like it had been there for a long time so they left it alone as they peeked into the next room. They crept through the room, glancing around every corner, which was the only reason they noticed the frog like monster hiding in a corner down a narrow hallway. 

Frisk backed away and chewed on their lip. They needed to get past. But the monster would try to hurt them, they just knew it! So… what should they do?

They thought about the two times that monsters had looked at them and not seen them. Could they turn invisible? No that didn’t seem right, they had been able to see themself when the goat monster was looking at them so… what?

They wiggled their nose as they thought about what to do. Even if they could turn invisible it made them really tired afterwards. So, again, what should they do?

They looked down at their hands and narrowed their eyes in concentration. _Disappear_ , they tried to force… whatever made monsters not notice them, to work. Their hands were still there so it didn’t seem to work, yet… Yet they felt a tugging once again in the middle of their chest. 

Frowning they peeked around the corner again. The frog monster was still hiding in the corner. Taking a shaky breath and grabbing a stick that was sitting close by, they pressed themself against the opposite wall and started making their way past the frog. They stared at it and for a moment it seemed to stare at them before it looked away.

Frisk almost felt like crying with relief, but instead just kept going, clutching their stick to their chest. Once they were past the frog monster they came to a more open room, and a floor full of spikes. They couldn’t stop the little sound of frustration that left them, but they quickly slapped a hand over their mouth and looked around to make sure no one had noticed them. Which they hadn’t. So… win? 

They took a deep breath and focused on making the tugging in their chest go away. It took a minute or two, but they managed to get it to fade. They blinked as a tired feeling started to seep in, it wasn’t too bad though as they looked over the new obstacle in their way. It was a platform full of spikes surrounded by water. 

Moving up to the side they poked the water with their stick to see if anything happened. Nothing did. So… they could either try to find out what was going on with the spikes, or they could try to swim. The water was pretty cold and they didn’t really want to get back into it, but at the same time, those spikes looked impassable. So, with that in mind, they jumped into the water. 

Just as they were expecting it was cold and the water here was deeper than in the other room. Shivering they swam as quickly as they could across the room. Once they were out of the water they took a moment to whine lowly at how cold they were. Rubbing at their arms they started making their way down the long hall in front of them. This whole place seemed to just be a constant series of hallways and rooms and it was not appreciated in the slightest. Also the fact that this room was just one long hallway with no real place to hide, was not okay.

They stayed close to the wall and kept their stick held firmly in their hands as they made their way to the other end of the room. As they peeked into the next room they heard talking and quickly ducked back to hide.

“She’s having one of her violent days.”

“Yeah. It’s not good. What do you think set her off?”

“I dunno. Think she found a human?”

“If that crazy bitch found a human we’re all fucked.”

“You don’t need to tell me that. Hey what do you…” The conversation trailed off as whoever had been in the other room walked away.

Frisk huddled down, stick clutched to their chest as they stared straight ahead. The monsters were looking for humans? They would be looking for them? What should they do? They were so scared… they needed to figure something out, some way to hide. They had whatever that tugging feeling was, but it made them tired, they couldn’t use it all the time. They looked down at their hands and then their knees. They needed to cover up. If… if they covered up maybe no one would know that they were human? It was worth a try at least…

**Author's Note:**

> So this something this is something that's been rattling around in my head for a while and I haven't really seen something like this done too often? So I finally decided to just write it. I don't really know where this is going to go, but I know that it's going to span several years and there are going to be several time skips. But tell me what you thought of chapter one! What do you think of this take? Of giving Frisk an ability like this? Also I know, not too strong of an end for chapter one, but I didn't really want to put the next part in this chapter so... lackluster ending, but I hope the rest of the chapter was enough to entice return visits!


End file.
